1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to the data processing field. More specifically, this invention relates to system level code, such as operating system code, in a computer system.
2. Background Art
Since the dawn of the computer age, computer systems have evolved into extremely sophisticated devices, and computer systems may be found in many different all settings. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware, such as semiconductors and circuit boards, and software, also known as computer programs. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer hardware higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Computer systems typically include operating system software that controls the basic function of the computer, and one or more software application programs that run under the control of the operating system to perform desired tasks. For example, a typical IBM Personal Computer may run the OS/2 operating system, and under the control of the OS/2 operating system, a user may execute an application program, such as a word processor. As the capabilities of computer systems have increased, the application software programs designed for high performance computer systems have become extremely powerful. Additionally, software development costs have continued to rise because more powerful and complex programs take more time, and hence more money, to produce.
One way in which the performance of application software programs has been improved while the associated development costs have been reduced is by using object oriented programming concepts. The goal of using object oriented programming is to create small, reusable sections of program code known as “objects” that can be quickly and easily combined and re-used to create new programs. This is similar to the idea of using the same set of building blocks again and again to create many different structures. The modular and re-usable aspects of objects typically will speed development of new programs, thereby reducing the costs associated with the development cycle. In addition, by creating and re-using a comprehensive set of well-tested objects, a more stable, uniform, and consistent approach to developing new computer programs can be achieved.
The Java programming language developed by Sun Microsystems is one modem object oriented programming language that has become very popular in recent years. Java offers many features and advantages that makes it a desirable programming language to use. First, Java is specifically designed to create small application programs, commonly called “applets,” that can reside on the network in centralized servers, and which are delivered to the client machine only when needed. Second, Java is completely platform independent. A Java program can be written once and can then run on any type of platform that contains a Java Virtual Machine (JVM). The JVM model is supported by most computer vendors, thereby allowing a software vendor to have access to hardware and software systems produced by many different companies. Finally, Java is an object oriented language, meaning that software written in Java can take advantage of the benefits of object oriented programming techniques.
Due to the platform independent nature of programs written in Java, initial efforts were made to program applications and applets using Java. However, more recent efforts have recognized that Java could be used to write system level code (such as operating system code) that is platform dependent. The problem with writing system level code in Java is that the Java programming language currently does not support running code in a protected mode, which is required for most system level code. Without an apparatus and method for generating system level Java code that is protected, a clever programmer could find a way to access system level Java code in unauthorized and inappropriate ways.